A lie board is a device used to determine whether a particular configuration of a golf club fits a particular end user. Among the several variables that can be adjusted in fitting a golf club or a set of clubs to a particular user are the length of the shaft attached to the head of the club, as well as the angle at which the hosel and/or shaft is attached to the club head. In determining whether a particular combination fits the user, the user swings a club configuration (shaft and club head) at a real or imagined golf ball on a device known as a lie board. The "golf ball" is identified by a mark on the lie board indicating where the center of the ball lies. Prior art lie boards are typically flat, rectangular sheets of plastic.
When the sole of the club head contacts the lie board during the swing, a mark is made indicating the point of contact between the lie board and the golf club head. This mark can either be made on the lie board itself, or on the sole of the golf club. Various methods are used to make the mark. In one method, a strip of tape is adhered to the sole of the club head. Abrasion between the lie board and the club head marks the tape, indicating the point of contact. In another method, the tape can leave a mark on the lie board. Yet another method uses an abradable surface attached to the lie board itself, which is abraded by the golf club head during contact. In a similar manner, a tape or strip which leaves a mark (similar to carbon paper) can be attached to either the lie board or the club head, thus leaving a mark on the sole of the club head or the lie board, respectively.
Since the location of the mark indicates what, if any, adjustments are necessary to the club/shaft combination for the particular user, it is important that the mark be rather precise, and not cover a large area. It is thus desirable to have a lie board which produces such a precise mark when fitting a golfer to a golf club or a set of golf clubs.